With the increasing quality of life, people give more demands to electronic products, especially to the convenience and integration of electronic products. In order to meet requirements of consumers for electronic product integration, an electronic device with peripheral units such as screens is produced.
This electronic device is fixed on the body of a user by a fixing unit. In use, the electronic device may push calls, text messages, weather information and the like to users in real time, bringing great convenience to users. However, with the conventional electronic device, when there is no need to display the real-time information, it requires the user to manually turn off the electronic device, i.e., it is unable to turn off the electronic device based on the usage, which leads to insufficient intelligence of the switching process of the electronic device.
Therefore, how to switch the usage state of the electronic device in a timely manner when the usage requirement changes and to improve the intelligence level of the electronic device has become an urgent problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.